


Hellraiser: Preview Five

by Brandonatron0711



Series: Hellraiser [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandonatron0711/pseuds/Brandonatron0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short section from Hellraiser. This involves the first major introduction of Gavin's character (he's in a previous, unpublished section but only briefly). This is a direct follow-on from part four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Preview Five

Ryan awoke to find an intrusive bovine muzzle nudging his cheek, grunting eagerly. He smiled and patted Edgar’s cheek, with him letting out a contented grumble.  
“Morning, pal,” Ryan grinned. “How are you feeling today?”  
Edgar tossed his head happily and continued to bump his snout against Ryan.  
“Me too, buddy. Me too.”  
Ryan slowly pulled his legs out from under the covers, wincing as the fabric brushed over his wound. It was certainly very tender, Jack was right in saying it wouldn’t heal quickly. He looked over to the chair where Jack had been sitting and was surprised to see that he was no longer there, and instead, another person had been sent to watch over him.  
Or at least, they were supposed to.  
In the chair, a young man with wheat-blond hair was slumped. He was wearing a green outfit with a creeper face emblazoned on it, and had a bow resting against his leg, the quiver and arrows laid on his lap. He was dozing, completely oblivious that the one he was meant to be keeping an eye on was in fact much more conscious than he was.  
Ryan cleared his throat audibly and the young man spasmed briefly, his limbs flailing as he reached for his bow, which had clattered loudly to the floor. Once he had regained his senses, he looked at Ryan, who was smirking, then gazed intently at the ground, his embarrassment clear by how red his ears were going.  
“Morning, Gav,” Ryan laughed.  
“Morning, Ryan,” Gavin mumbled. “Sorry about not keeping an eye on you properly and all that, Jack got me up way too early and I’m absolutely buggered.”  
Ryan smiled sympathetically. “Don’t worry about it, Gavin,” he said. “I’m totally fine. Never slept so soundly in my life.”  
Gavin looked up at him, his green eyes shining brightly with a large grin spreading across his face. “Really? That’s top, glad to hear you’re feeling a bit better! Iron Ryan doesn’t let anything keep him down, huh?”  
Ryan beamed. He always loved Gavin’s little nickname for him. “Well, we’re not out of the woods yet, Gavino,” he said, “but it’s a step in the right direction.”  
Gavin nodded seriously. Ryan began to pull himself out of bed, but Gavin stood rapidly and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hold on, Ryan,” he warned. “You probably don’t wanna be doing that just yet. Jack took a look at your wound before he left and told me it’s still pretty gammy. He said you won’t be walking on your own for a few days, so we made some makeshift crutches for you. Nothing major but it’ll help for the meantime.”  
Ryan was a little crestfallen. Not that he’d expected to be up on his feet and dashing around the city right after being bitten by the local venomous megafauna, but he still felt bad that he’d have to use crutches for the days to follow.  
Gavin saw his saddened look and took pity. “Hey buddy,” he smiled slightly, “it’ll be fine. You took a pretty big hit, I wouldn’t have made it out of there. You’re a tough lad, Ryan, you’ll be back in good health before you know it.”  
Ryan was pleased. Gavin may be a little mischievous and situationally inappropriate at times, but he always knew how to bring a smile to the faces of his friends.  
“Thanks, Gav, I appreciate it,” Ryan said. “Alright, give me the crutches. I didn’t think I was old enough to need to use this sort of thing already.”  
Gavin smirked and handed over the crutches. Ryan took them, placed them firmly over his arms and made sure to position them correctly, then heaved himself up, Gavin standing by to make sure he didn’t get hurt if he fell.  
Ryan winced. Jack knew his stuff, his left leg was throbbing like hell and it hurt to put pressure on it at all. He tenderly lifted his foot from the ground, placing all of his weight on the crutches and his right leg. They were surprisingly sturdy despite being simple oaken stilts with some iron supports. They’d do for the meantime.  
“Alright, old man,” Gavin teased, “let’s go for a walk.”  
Ryan snorted at Gavin. “Old though I may be, age brings wisdom and wisdom…”  
He flicked his head dramatically, now staring directly at Gavin.  
“…is the greatest strength of all.”  
Gavin burst out laughing.  
“Dude, you always make things creepy and melodramatic,” he stammered in between squeaking outbursts of laughter.  
Ryan gleamed. Dramatic behaviour was certainly his forte and he never let his friends forget it.  
With Gavin watchfully walking at his side, careful not to let him lose balance, he walked out of the house with an upbeat goodbye to Edgar, who mooed cheerfully, happy that his friend was feeling better.


End file.
